Death Is In Love With Us
by Nature.Calls
Summary: A songfic based on HIM's song. Edward changes Bella and the thoughts that follow the dramatic, deadly change.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Meyer's characters or the song 'Death Is In Love With Us'. I wish, because then I might just own Ville Valo. ((Drools at mental thought of Ville))

**Warnings:** OOC Bella and Edward. Just a tad bit. Also this songfic is a little dark. So if you don't like death ?I would assume you'd be turning back now...Even though death is...in...the...title?

**_I know it hurts too much  
I know that you're scared  
I know you're running out of trust  
Wishing you were dead_**

"Bella! Bella, it's okay. I'm here." I leaned over her as she arched her back and squeezed my hand. Sweat was pouring down her face and pooling in the frown lines on her forehead.

"Aghh!" She screamed again.

"Give her more morphine!" I screamed at Carlisle. I couldn't bare to see her like this. It broke my heart. He rushed over to my side and injected another needle into the jugular in Bella's neck. For a few moments she calmed down and opened her eyes. Her wide chocolate eyes met my own topaz. Frantically my eyes searched hers. The regular emotion I usually saw in Bella's eyes were gone. They had run and hidden behind fear and trust. Without warning her body arched and she thrashed while another high pitched scream was torn from her throat.

"Kill me!" She screamed suddenly. All of my body froze. I was rigid with fear, regret and remorse. Carlisle could feel my concerns and he tried to cover Bella's words up.

"Edward you know it's painful. Rosalie even said those words."

"Yeah…"

_**In your misery  
You're not alone  
So come share your tears with me  
And witness it all go wrong**_

**_I know it and I feel it  
Just as well as you do, Honey  
It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh  
It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts_**

"It takes some time getting used to." I assured her, drawing random patterns on her back.

"I know. And I don't regret, so don't think I do. Everything seems so depressing when you're the only thing in the world that doesn't die." She shrugged.

"We all know how it feels. You aren't alone in this my dear Bella." She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Together we'll witness death." She mumbled, though she knew I heard her.

"There is always a bright side to things." I threw out there.

"There's a bright side to death?" She frowned.

"Uh, no. I don't have to worry about you being so clumsy." I joked. She chuckled then playfully hit my shoulder.

"Doesn't mean I'm not. And I thought you liked saving me." I shrugged and gave her my lopsided grin.

"I do." Her grin turned solemn.

"Still death is following us around like it's our best friend."

"We'll witness the world dying." I added and nodded to myself.

**_41+66.6 our loss  
We're breathing only to fade away  
We're running just to get caught_**

**_What love's lies blessed  
What love's light cursed  
Just fear for the best  
And hope for our worst_**

"Every time I saved you I was not only saving you from that accident, but I was taking you away from the reaper himself." I thought aloud, while playing with my hair.

"Keep going. I wanna hear what you have to think about this." I grimaced but continued anyways.

"We were always running away from death, and then just after that red-headed bitch dies, I put you into death's arms myself." Bella's eyebrows rose when I called Victoria a bitch. "What?" I questioned, scowling.

"Nothing." She smirked. "That was kind of hot though." An eyebrow of my own raised at her words.

"Really?" I asked, in a husky voice. Bella could tell the voice screamed 'Sex'. It was times like these I was really glad she was immortal and couldn't be broken easily. (That sentence works in more than one way for my dearest angel. Though angel wouldn't work for our current topic.) She crawled on top of me. Oh, what have I done? Everyone thinks that Bella and I are away at Dartmouth, ((Hint, hint. Cough spoiler cough)) when truly I took her life away. Love can make you do just about anything. Including telling lies.

**_I know it and I feel it  
Just as well as you do, Honey  
It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh  
It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts_**

**_Death's in love with us oh oh  
The Reaper holds our hearts oh oh  
Death's in love with us oh oh  
And the Reaper holds our hearts oh oh_**

"Death couldn't find a more suitable couple?" I questioned sarcastically, looking at the ceiling. Bella blocked the view with her body.

"Death only brought you a present." I scowled at her.

"I should thank him." I drawled, still being sarcastic.

"So you aren't thankful I'm here with you?" I sat up, the covers that covered both of us slid down into my lap.

"You know that's not how I meant it Bella. I just wished there could have been another way. Taking you life was the worst thing I've ever done."

"But it led to the best thing." She kissed my lips so softly and then ran her hands through my hair.

"That's true. Still-"

"Edward, please. Face it, this is a relationship for three."

"Three?" I questioned her logic.

"You, me, and Death." A smile twitched at my lips.

"What a way with words."

"Of course."

"So the reaper is our binding agreement?" I asked.

"No. He simply carries our non-beating hearts for us."

"Aww, I wanted to do that." I teased, pouting. Bella laughed and if I could shiver I would. Her laugh was delicious, like fine chocolates imported from France.

I**_ know it and I feel it  
Just as well as you do, Honey  
It's not our fault if death's in love with us oh oh  
It's not our fault if the reaper holds our hearts_**

"With death as our vows, and our secret lover we keep going." Bella inquired, smiling softly, looking at the ceiling. I traced patterns on her still naked collarbone and trailed my hand lightly down her side, drawing circles around her navel.

"That's a dark yet romantic way to put it." I thought.

"Well we are vampires." She smirked. I smiled and laid beside her.

"Yes. We are."


End file.
